Same Story, Different Side
by RaveyRai
Summary: Interconnecting one-shots of Braeden, the (Mystery) Girl from Tattoo, and Isaac Lahey's dynamic if she had just been a regular.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own, nor claim Teen Wolf. If I did...the name of the show would NOT be "Teen Wolf". Why? Because I hate it. That's why.**

* * *

The world was being dragged behind her as she watched the intricate yet dusty and eroding ceiling slide back the way she felt she was going. After a moment of sliding, she realized it wasn't the world being dragged but she.

Groaning, she swallowed to gain a little moisture to alleviate her dry throat. It hurt to do so. Her body felt sore and her face, _especially_, felt like it was on fire. She moaned again in disapproval.

"Quiet!" A familiar voice hushed in a hurried tone. The girl's eyes looked to see Marin Morrell pulling her by the feet.

"St-op," the younger girl croaked, feeling as though the request alone was enough to make her throat bleed on the inside.

Morrell sighed and dropped the girl's feet, "And leave you here to rot like the rest of Deucalion's...'kills'?"

The girl's head was swimming.

"Did you play dead, Braeden?"

"Braeden" didn't reply.

Morrell knelt behind the girl's head and began to drag her again, only this time by pulling her between the space under her armpits. Brae's head lolled as the older emissary lugged her to a small storage room. Brae thought it to be the Janitor's closet.

The smell of death woke the injured girl up a bit however, stunned at the sudden stench, "What _is_ that?"

"A friend," Morrell sat her against the shelves where the stench was even stronger and ripe. Braeden didn't have it in her to see who the "friend" was so she stared straight ahead, glaring at Morrell's shoes. After a long and tense moment of silence, Brae finally looked up to find the woman staring back down at her for a moment before starting to head out of the tiny room.

Eyes widening, Brae quickly stops her with her voice, "Where are you going?"

"Back to Deucalion before he or his pack suspects something."

Braeden swallowed again, breathing becoming a chore, "He'll...suspect something sooner or later. You're willing to...risk that?"

Morrell's lips pursed, "I need to keep the balance."

"Or die trying," Brae added almost inaudible to the ear. She wasn't sure if Morrell heard her or not but the air in the room shifted and the stench intensified. Silence fell between the two again before Morrell turned on her heel and left the tiny room.

Once Brae was sure that Morrell was no where near anymore she turned to the source of the smell to see blonde hair going all which ways. Brae sighed and regretted doing so. Breathing _in_ the smell of rotting flesh was worst than actually smelling it.

She inhaled lightly with her nose and closed her eyes. Why had she agreed to ever come to Beacon Hills? Was it really all just for keeping the balance? Or was it for Scott's sake? She wasn't sure anymore. At first she thought she was ok with risking her life for someone she never met or got to know but it wasn't until facing the Alpha pack when she realized she might have died for strangers. And deep down inside...she wasn't ok with that at all.

The closet door opened and two new presences joined her. She held her breath, stopping her heart in the process.

"Do you hear anything?"

"No...I'm not really good at this sort of thing ye-"

"Shh!"

It was a girl and a boy, respectively, with familiar voices. Voices that didn't belong to any of the alpha pack. Brae relaxed a little.

She heard them let out a sigh of relief, only to gasp,

"That smell."

"Blood."

She heard someone knelt before her and pull locks of her hair back from her face. A sound of a distraught sigh escaped the boy's lips as he whispered, more so to himself, "It's the girl."

"The girl who left the burn on Lydia's and my arms?"

Allison.

"...the girl that saved me..."

And Isaac.

"Is she...alive?"

"Can't tell-I can't hear her heart."

Brae took in a deep breath allowing her heart and lungs to rejoice. Her eyelids fluttered open, not sure what to expect. Concerned, yet relieved blues greeted her and she let a small grin break out on her face, "Sorry. Had to be careful."

His hand was still keeping her locks of hair off her face and he realized it as so, bringing his hand back to his side.

"Are you hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Everywhere. Especially my face and side. 'Mind taking me to Deaton's so I can be checked up?"

Isaac's face came closer to hers as a disapproving growl rumbled from deep within his chest, "The twins did that?"

She gave him an amused raise of the brows, moving to adjust herself. It only made the pain worse and bring attention to her rather dead "friend" beside her. The head of the body fell in an unnatural way as the smell rushed out to greet them more effectively.

Allison shrieked and Isaac's face fell to that of sorrow, "Erica."

Brae closed her eyes, finding it incredibly difficult to stay up but she did hear Allison tell Isaac to get her to Deaton's and she'll go find Scott and Derek. After that, she felt her body suspend in the air and rest against something she could only appreciate through a sigh.

* * *

"Weren't you supposed to get rest, Isaac?"

"I needed to find her."

"That was very risky of you."

"But I-we found her."

Brae squeezed her eyelids shut before opening them cautiously. A bright light was shone over her and she laid on top of something cold and metallic. Without thinking, she made to sit up to only have hands lay her back down gently.

"I'm bandaging you up, don't move."

Deaton.

"What about her face?"

And Isaac.

"I've cleaned it up."

"Will it heal?"

"Yes. She'll have a mark left behind but...it won't be grotesque in any manner."

"That's not what 'm worried about. I just...nothing like a flesh eating disease will...?" Isaac broke off due to Braeden's amused giggling.

"Deaton's got me. I'm in safe hands," Brae explained as she reached to touch her face with her left hand. It was free from all the dry blood she lost when Deucalion inflicted the blow but she felt her new mark with a frown on her face. At least he hadn't taken an eye out when he attacked her. At least he didn't _bite _her.

"Does it hurt still?" Isaac questions. Brae noticed he was on her right on the table where as Deaton was on her left tending to her side.

She looks over the boy's face in curiosity, "No...I feel pretty numb right now."

"Good."

"Did you take my pain away, Isaac?"

He doesn't answer right away. Instead he gives her a sheepish sort of grin.

"Well...thank you."

"Thank _you_ for saving me the other night," he counters modestly, dipping his head to her.

She nodded, taken back a bit by the gesture, "It probably would have gone_ a lot_ smoother if you had just held on."

He looks back at her, stunned, and then he laughs, shoulders relaxing, "You won't let me live it down huh?"

"We're alive. Of course I won't."

He looks down at her again, a mix of emotions running across his countenance. Braeden frowned and looked down to his hands that were close to hers. She watched them to avoid not looking at his face, "Sorry about Erica."

"Did you come here to help us save them?"

She turned to Deaton who looked at her expectantly with a question of his own. A question he wasn't going to ask in Isaac's presence. She bit the corner of her lip as she turned her head to stare at the ceiling, "Something like that."

"'Something like that'," he repeats, furrowing his brows. Brae closes her eyes, "I came here for Scott."

"Why?"

Braeden noticed a specific kind of tenseness in the tone of his question. She couldn't, however, place what kind of tone it was. A mixture of loyalty and...something akin to envy? Though she couldn't understand why. She could be wrong though. Maybe it was loyalty and protectiveness. She wasn't sure.

Her eyes searched his and he recoiled a little, "I mean-"

"There's something I have to tell him..." she swallows and looks back up to the ceiling, "Something important."

There was finality in her response so Isaac decided not to press her on it, especially not in her current state.

He leans back, slouching whilst standing and putting his hands in his pockets, "Well...what's your name?"

She almost heard a silent, "_And how do you know mine_?" after it.

Taking a breath just as soon as Deaton sat up straight to signal he was done, she answers, "I'm Braeden."

* * *

**A/N:**** But I'm saying though-we could of had it all. I'm treating this more like interconnecting one-shots that won't get into detail on the story behind Season 3. I can't. We're going to assume it follows canon and it's almost like a loose idea on what it would have been like if we just had "The Girl" as a regular this season instead of this huge mystery we don't ever see again. Which, by the way, doesn't make a lick of sense story-telling wise. Anyway~ Here. Have at it and tell me what you think!**


End file.
